Marry Me (Proposal series number 2)
by moonlightfan78
Summary: Jace is never nervous, except for when it comes to asking a certain fiery redhead the words most important question.
1. Chapter 1

Marry Me

The light slid though the blinds and caressed her face. Jace studied her in the semi darkness and smiled. He had had a rough life and now after everything he felt as if the angel was finally smiling on him. He knelt beside her and gently brushed the fiery red hair off her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and moved her face further into his hand as if she knew he were touching her even if she wasn't conscious of it. Their bodies knew each other instinctively, as easily as breathing. Jace knew they were perfect for each other. The angel knew they'd gone through enough to be together.

Jace placed a soft kiss on her cheek and sat back down on the floor against the wall. He pulled his guitar into his lap and ran his fingers along the cords. The soft sound ran along his nerves and soothed him. He was so nervous, he wanted her to agree to be his in the most permanent way you could belong to someone, although in his heart she already did. He raked his fingers through his long golden hair and rubbed his eyes. He was sick at his hesitation, he was badass and brave in the face of a thousand demons, yet face him with asking a short goddess one little question and he froze.

Clary stirred in her sleep and Jace smiled. He pulled the guitar into place and began to sing a song that echoed every feeling in his heart. He loved this song and Train was awesome so he thought this was perfect. He wanted to practice before he asked her for real and he didnt want anyone else to know in case he screwed it up royally. Clary slept like the dead anyway so it was now or never.

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted in my way...

Clary shifted on the bed and Jace froze. He looked over at her but breathed a sigh of relief as she snuggled down into the blankets with a delicate snore. He smiled and settled back down and began to sing again.

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're so beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally showed her my way

Jace cursed as his finger struck a wrong cord but he re positioned his hands and continued to play, that verse was always hard for him. He strummed softly and was so lost that he didn't feel the eyes on him for several moments. Suddenly the gentle heat broke though his haze and he looked up to meet Clary's sleepy eyes and bright smile. He smiled back sheepishly and knew that it was now or never. He crawled toward her and sat at her feet. He began again at the beginning keeping his eyes locked with hers. Clary sat up and leaned on one arm beaming at him as he poured his heart out through song.

Promise me you'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe. Jace smiled at her and winked as they both remembered Java Jones and the moment they'd first spoken when she'd demanded to know why she was drawing the angelic power rune. She'd though he was crazy. He'd though she was beautiful.

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally showed her my way

Say you will  
Say you will  
Marry me

Jace put the guitar down soflty at his feet and waited. He was very seldom nervous or unsure and he hated it, but this was one of the most important moments in his life, in their life and he was dying.

"I wanted it to be perfect, it sucked, I'm a complete idiot." He smiled at her shyly and Clary was enchanted by this seldom seen side of him.

"It was beautiful Jace."

"I mean every word." he said softly as he cupped her face. "I was so bloody nervous."

Clary laughed and pulled him closer kissing his eyes and face ligthly. Jace shivered and almost forgot the reason he'd been nevous. He nearly jumped into bed with her and took advantge of her early morning softness, until he felt the burn of the ring in his pocket. He slid it out and fumbled with it almost dropping it. He caught it in a solid grip and held it out to her getting up on one knee.

"So will you?" he asked softly fiddling with the edge of the sheet "you're killing me here."

Clary looked from him to the ring and ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok all you lovely readers out there, it's time to vote. Do you like the proposal better from "Thinking Out Loud" or "Marry Me"? Let me know which one you like best and I will continue the story with that proposal. Come on guys which one did you like best, was karaoke singing Jace your fave or was it sweet singing in the dark bedroom Jace? Most votes wins


End file.
